Wizard
Wizard is a Fantasy role-playing game developed by Gamekiller22 and is based of the Harry Potter series. The game was released on 23 March 2015 for the PC, PS3, PS4, XBOX ONE, XBOX 360, Mac, Linux and the PS Vita. Summary Play as Hawke or Abby Peterson, the male or female Protagonist who is fully customizable. The protagonist will have to go through all seven years at the school for Wizards, Hogwarts and can see many different consequences for the choices that were made. Characters Major Characters *Hawke Peterson/Abby Peterson: The protagonist of Wizard and a student who is a part of something bigger. *Harry Potter: A powerful Gryffindor wizard who is also called the "Chosen One" and is the rival of Voldemort. *Voldemort: One of the main antagonists of Wizard and is the leader of the Death Eaters. *Hermione Granger: A fellow Gryffindor and one of the smartest students Hogwarts currently has. She is the best friend of Harry and Ron. *Ron Weasley: Also a fellow Gryffindor who always gets into certain situations, but is always loyal to his friends. He is the best friend of Harry and Hermione. Companions *Wyatt Peterson/Jade Peterson: The fully customizable sibling of the protagonist. Jade is always the hyperactive and humorous one of the family. Wyatt is always the quiet one of the family, only speaking if an answer is required, but might also be the smartest of the family. *Neville Longbottom: A Gryffindor student who becomes the protagonist's first best friend. He is always quite shy and quiet, but will change that into that of a Gryffindor's traits. *Susan Bones: A Hufflepuff student who becomes the protagonist's second best friend, meeting on the third day of their first year. *Ginny Weasley: The only daughter and youngest child of Arthur and Molly Weasley. *Dean Thomas: A half-blood wizard and member of Gryffindor. He saves the protagonist from getting detention by Severus Snape. *Leo Wild: A Slytherin boy who tries to change people's views on his house by showing that Slytherin is not just made out of evil wizards. *Lavender Brown: A pure-blood Gryffindor who keeps bugging the protagonist and keeps claiming she knows him/her from somewhere, revealing she knows a little about the protagonist's secret. *Seamus Finnigan: A half-blood wizard and fellow Gryffindor who joins the protagonist and their friends during the visit to Hogsmeade. *Padma Patil: An Indian student who is the identical twin to Parvati Patil and a member of Ravenclaw. She meets the protagonist during the first year in class. *Luna Lovegood: A weird mannered girl, but very likable by all students alike. She meets the protagonist during their fifth year and quickly stands up for him/her when others starts pointing accusations. *George Weasley: The prankster of Hogwarts, twin brother of Fred Weasley (another prankster) and older brother of Ron and Ginny Weasley. *Flora Carrow: A Slytherin with a ruthless personality who takes a liking to the protagonist during their sixth year. *Cho Chang: A Ravenclaw witch who lost a duel to a protagonist (even after finding out everything about him/her) and tries to get him/her back. *Mike Chronos: A Slytherin and older brother of Sam Chronos who hates the protagonist and is forced to work with them. *Sam Chronos: A Hufflepuff and younger sister of Mike Chronos. She meets the protagonist during their fourth year and her second year. *AWOL: A Death Eater who betrays Voldemort by saving the protagonist's life in the woods and is hunted by other Death Eaters, thus staying with the protagonist and becoming their bodyguard. *Carian: A girl that was founded alone in the woods by Molly Weasley and was taken in by the Weasley family. She is a part of the family now and is a part of the Ravenclaw house. Secondary Characters *Draco Malfoy: A pure-blood wizard and the only son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy (née Black). The son of a Death Eater, Draco was raised to believe strongly in the importance of blood purity. *Albus Dumbledore: It was through Dumbledore that resistance to the rise of Lord Voldemort was formed, as it was he who founded and led both the first and second Order of the Phoenix. Due to the fact that he had a keen mind and legendary power, Dumbledore became the only wizard that Voldemort ever feared. *Severus Snape: As one of the most hated professors at Hogwarts, Snape does take his job seriously. Snape has a huge hatred for Harry Potter, the protagonist and their friend. He starts out as the Potions Master then becomes the next Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and eventually the headmaster of Hogwarts. *Anne Peterson: The mother of the protagonist, their sibling and Adolf Peterson. She is known as one of the best Quidditch players of all time and plays for the Ballycastle Bats. *Bellatrix Lestrange: The most loyal follower of Lord Voldemort and is one of the most sadistic and dangerous witches. *Dolores Umbridge: The headmistress of the protagonist's fifth year and high Inquisitor of court. *Fred Weasley: The twin brother of George and elder brother of Ron and Ginny. *Parvati Patil: The identical sister of Padma and a member of Gryffindor. She meets the protagonist through her sister. *Minerva McGonagall: One of the most loved professors at Hogwarts, she survived through the First Wizarding War and is the head of Gryffindor. *Remus Lupin: A temporary professor at Hogwarts and a Werewolf. *Rubeus Hagrid: A half-giant gamekeeper at Hogwarts and a good friend of Dumbledore and Harry. *Molly Weasley: The mother of seven children and wife of Arthur Weasley. She was one of the original members of the Order of the Phoenix. *Arthur Weasley: The father of the seven Weasley children and husband of Molly. He was one of the original members of the Order of the Phoenix. *Adolf Peterson: The youngest of the Peterson siblings and a member of the Hufflepuff house. *Rick Peterson: The missing father of the Peterson siblings and ex-husband of Anne. He deserted his family and joined Voldemort, becoming one of his most trusted followers. *Filius Flitwick: The Charms professor and head of the Ravenclaw house. *Lucius Malfoy: The Death Eater father of Draco and one of Voldemort's most loyal followers. *Narcissa Malfoy: The mother of Draco and sister of Bellatrix Lestrange. *Sirius Black: The godfather of Harry Potter and an Animagus. Downloadable Content *The Lost City *Lost Girl *War of Giants *The World Under *The Alpha & Omega *The Last Reunion *Battle of the Grey Category:Wizard Series Category:Video Games Category:2015 Video Games